I Love You Like No Otter
by Crow the Bullet
Summary: Nagisa Hazuki is truly a demon as far as Nitori was concerned. First forcing him to cross dress, then forcing him into a club. Then again, after stringing along Momotaru, he really couldn't say much for himself either.
1. Clubbing

When did it come to this? Nitori sitting in Nagisa's room being forced into wigs, and dresses and skirts. Nagisa claimed that it was because no one else would go to the club with him and he didn't want to go alone. Which is possible, but why did he have to ask him!?

"I don't understand why you're dressing me like this Hazuki-San?"

"Because I don't have anyone else to cross dress with!"

"Why me!?"

"Because you're pretty like a girl so you can pass for one! Imagine if I tried to stuff Mako-Chan into a skirt," He chuckled a bit at the thought. "I invited Rei-Chan but clubs aren't really his thing so…" he trailed off.

"You don't even know me that well," Nitori whined.

"Well think of this as my chance for me to get to know you better!" Nagisa grinned, "Okay your hair is done, and you're in your outfit, now time for make up!"

"I hate you…"

"Aw don't be like that," Nagisa sighed. "Okay I'm sorry, the truth is my sisters forced me into the girl getup and I didn't want to have to do this alone okay."

"So you do it to someone else," He shouted.

"You have to be evil in order to beat evil!"

"I take back what I said… I _really_ hate you!"

"Don't be that way Ai-Chan!" Nagisa held up a mirror, "Look how pretty you are! I even covered your birthmark just in case there is someone there that we know!"

"That's good I guess…" Nitori was trying to take in his current appearance. He was wearing long, silver hair extensions that matched his natural hair colour, and wearing a light blue dress that matched his eyes. It was sleeveless on one side and had a full baggy sleeve on the other. It was also defiantly shorter than Nitori would have liked and Nagisa gave him bigger breasts than he liked. Surprisingly enough though… he found that he did look really, really pretty. He felt pretty, which brought an embarrassed smile to grace his lips.

"See you're super Kawaii!" Nagisa exclaimed, "now let's go! The night is young!" Before Nitori could protest he was being drug out the door.

Nitori determined just from walking into the club that it would be his first and last time ever going into one. The music was way too loud, and the lights gave him a headache. He didn't even know why Hazuki-san wanted to go to a club tonight.

"Rei-Chan you came!" Nitori heard said blonde shout and glomp the beautiful glasses man.

"I'm not sure why," Rei replied pushing up his glasses. "Clubs are obnoxious and noisy and very unbeautiful!"

"Oh come on Rei-Chan it's the last day before we start back classes again might as well finish out the summer with a bang right!?"

"I suppose… by the way Nagisa-Kun how are you dressed?"

"My stupid sisters put me into this," he pouted. It seemed like Nagisa's sisters decided that his normal hairstyle is fine for a girl because they didn't really touch his hair much besides straitening it a bit. He was wearing a dress just as short as Nitori's except his was spaghetti strapped and had two chunks missing from the sides, it was also a bright shade of pink. "Anyway Rei-Chan you should come dance with me!" Without waiting for an answer from Rei, he dragged his best friend off into the crowd.

"Way to invite me and then ditch me Hazuki-kun…" Nitori muttered.

"Wow you're gorgeous!" Nitori gulped at the familiar voice. '_Why of all the clubs in town that let underage people in, did he have to come to this one?'_

"I'm Momotaru Mikoshiba, I swim backstroke in the Samezuka swim club. What's your name!?" Nitori gulped, he knew he should tell him that it's him… but if he let him know he might destroy what dignity he had left. Besides, what would it hurt to let the poor guy think he scored for just one night… one night of fun for both of them and then it would be over. After all Nitori wasn't used to being fawned over like this, it was kind of nice. "I'm Mai… nice to meet you," he stammered.

"Want to dance," he asked hopefully.

"S-sure…" Nitori replied shyly. "But I'm not that good…"

"It's okay," Momotaru grinned. "I'll teach ya!"

"H-hai…" Nitori allowed himself to be led to the dance floor by the youngest Mikoshiba.

Momotaru really wouldn't rest until Nitori let him walk him home. It was really sweet and made him feel incredibly gitty and shy. He explained to Momotaru that the friend he went there with left him high and dry when she saw her friend that she was interested in so if he hadn't had talked to him then he would have been all alone. Of course Momo responded with something adorable and cheesy that made Nitori laugh.

"Well this is my place,"Nitori said, nervously.

"Are you related to a Aiichiro Nitori?" He asked, "he's my roommate at school he lives here!"

Nitori mentally hit himself remembering that Momo had been to his house a few times over the summer. "I- um… crud..."

"What's wrong Mai-Chan?"

Nitori felt his heart drop as he removed the hair extensions and the makeup covering the birthmark under his eye.

"S-sempai!?"

"I'm so sorry! I was too nervous to say it was me…" he sighed" "but that is a bad excuse. Hazuki-kun brought me over and dressed me like this because his sisters dressed him like this and he didn't want to do it alone. I should have told you right away it was me… and not… I'M SORRY!" Nitori bowed to him he felt so bad.

Momotaru sighed. "It's okay sempai… I should have expected something like this… no girl would have been that into m-"he stopped himself. "Wait are you into me!?"

"It's possible…" Nitori replied shyly. "I mean… you piss me off and annoy the crap out of me… but… " he sighed. "I understand if you don't want to room with me anymore…"

"It's fine sempai… just… this is a lot to take in… I have to go…!" Momotaru bolted off of his step, leaving Nitori to look after him, feeling like a demon.


	2. Move In Day

Nitori felt himself crying for about the millionth time in his life. His parents skipped out yet again this year on helping him move all of his things into his dorm. All he got was a "see ya Christmas" from his dad. He could tell that his mom wanted to say something; she wanted desperately to help her child but like all of the times his father verbally abused him before, she wouldn't say a damn word. Last year one of the people who assisted with move in helped him move in, but that same nice person isn't helping with their building this year. So, Nitori was sitting on his unmade bunk crying his eyes out because of how pathetic his life is. It's not like he even really needed help… it was the principle of the thing. The fact that his father barely looked at him when he said "see ya Christmas" it was eating him up inside.

"Senpai…?"

Nitori looked up at the two Mikoshiba brothers staring at him with concern. Nitori was kind of glad that after what went down between them yesterday Momo hadn't decided to change rooms. Nitori took a deep breath and like every other time in his life dried his tears and put on a fake smile.

"I'm alright!"

"Senpai we could both see you crying!"

"Yeah you aren't fooling anyone," Seijuro added before sighing. "Your dad again?"

Saying nothing, Nitori just depressingly nodded his head. Without delving deeper Seijuro got onto his bed and gave Nitori a brotherly noogie. Well I better hurry up and help you two get unpacked. Judging from his brotherly behavior Nitori knew that Seijuro hadn't been told what went on last night. Momo was probably too embarrassed to tell him.

They spent a few hours unpacking, stopping at one point for a lunch break because Momo, and Seijuro's stomach's started to complain. Nitori decided that those two are defiantly cut from the same cloth! Once the unpacking process was done Seijuro gave them both long, brotherly goodbye hugs before leaving to begin the process all over again at his college. Thinking about college made Nitori wonder how Matosuka-Sempai was doing in college. From what he knew he and Nanase-kun were going to the same college and rooming together this year.

"Hey Senpai…" Momotaru spoke up, knocking Nitori out of his thoughts. "About what happened last night… I forgive you."

Nitori let out a sigh of relief. "Arigato, to be honest I was afraid you would choose to dorm with someone else this year…"

"No," Momo nearly shouted. "You're still one of my best friends' senpai! Besides even if I wanted to switch rooms I couldn't because everything was set in stone."

"Arigato…"

After a long pause Momo spoke up again. "Does your dad abuse you Nitori-Senpai?"

The question took Nitori off guard; he hadn't really spoken of his father to anyone but Seijuro and Rin. Rin didn't even get the whole story until the middle of last year before regionals. "Do you want the truth?"

"Hai the whole story senpai!"

Nitori took a deep breath, "Hai he does. He used to beat me when I was really, really small. Mom's solution for it was to put me on the swim team. The beatings stopped mainly because of the fact that I had to be shirtless while I was swimming… bruises would have stuck out like a sore thumb and even he wasn't that stupid. Occasionally I would suffer a random hit or two, I would always tell the coach that I ran into the counter or wall at home or fell down."

"Why didn't your mom stop it?"Momo exclaimed in horror.

"Because she was scared to… she would always just stand and watch, quaking in the corner. He hit her too but she's too scared to leave him. Mom signed the papers for me to come here when I came home with them. She wanted me out of the house and out of danger as much as I did. I can't hate her… but I suppose I can't love her either. Originally I was swimming to stay away from him… now I'm swimming because I love it… I love being a part of a team." His voice was quaking now with emotion. "To feel like I matter and that I'm cared for. Mikoshiba and Matosuka sempai always treated me like I was their little brother."

Nitori's reasoning for now telling him about his identity last night now became as clear as the shark teeth in Rin's mouth. Momo had made him feel cared for last night. With his flirting and flattery, it was probably something his senpai had never experienced before! Momo crawled down from his bunk and pulled Nitori into his arms. "It's going to be okay Senpai I'm here for you now." He smiled at him lovingly. Nitori stiffened up at first, but when Momo's heartbeat filled his ears with its calming tune he calmed down. Nitori snuggled himself into Momo's chest so he could hear better and closed his eyes. Momo felt himself blush. _'He's so effeminate… just like a cute girl!' _

"You've been acting off today yourself Momo," Nitori's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Is something wrong? I mean I just assumed it was because of what happened last night…"

Momo shook his head. "No…"

"Then what is it?"

"Nii-San proposed to Gou-Chan last night…"

Nitori looked up at him, Momo looked sad, but at the same time Nitori could tell that he could tell it was coming and prepared himself.

"She said yes, their wedding is scheduled for next summer."

"Are you okay Momo…?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I hadn't seen it coming. They've been dating for like a year and a half now…"

"I know but you really liked her…"

"I'll get over it, it's not like I ever expected her to say yes to me. No girl ever has."

"I wonder why…" Nitori replied with a slight blush.

"That's why I was so excited last night… because here was a gorgeous kind lady who liked me, and giggled at my jokes, danced with me which you kind of fail at by the way senpai…"

"I know," Nitori chucked.

Momo chuckled himself. "I did a lot of thinking last night senpai… and I guess what I'm trying to say is… WILLYOUGOOUTWITHME!?" it all came out as a loud jumble of words that Nitori wasn't even sure was English.

"Eh?"

"Will you go out with me!" His face was crimson because he was forced to say it so Nitori could understand it.

Nitori felt his face grow hot. "R-really but you like girls."

"I like you!"

Nitori gulped. "H-hai…" he stuttered out.

"You will," Momo's eyes sparked because someone was finally saying yes to him so maybe he wouldn't remain alone for the rest of his life.

Nitori chuckled. "Hai I will…" the two hugged and after that stayed up until the wee hours of the morning talking and laughing. They fell asleep cuddled up in each other's arms, dreaming about what their first date would bring.


	3. Dating Disaster

Nitori found that Momo's choice of date was very... odd to say the least. Hunting for Stag beetles isn't really an ideal date. Even though he really didn't want to, Nitori decided to do it anyway. Mainly because of the look on Momo's face when he brought out the nets and told him what they were doing. It was dirty and nasty.

"Nitori-Senpai you caught a huge one!"

Nitori looked down at his net and noticed the huge black beetle underneath. He felt a scream rise in his throat but he held it back.

"Y-You can h-have it..." he was trembling with fear and disgust. This was horrible he didn't think he would actually catch one.

Momo laughed in delight. "Arigato senpai!"

"H-Hai..." Nitori quickly scooped up the bug into his net and thrust it at Momo. Momo picked it up delicately and placed it in a jar.

"I think it's time for a shower senpai."

"Hai, I do too!" He replied almost too quickly.

"I'll take you to lunch afterwards! I know this really great place!"

"Without insects I hope."

Momo scratched the back of his head nervously. "Hai!"

Nitori let out a sigh of relief. "Good, lets go to the showers."

"We should save water senpai!"

"No!"

After their showers they went to the little cafe Momo was talking about for lunch.

"Hello I'm Emiko and I'll be serving with you today." She smiled right at Momo with her little notepad.

"Can I get apple juice!?" Momo exclaimed excitedly.

The waitress giggled and wrote his order down.

"I would like a sweet tea..." Nitori shifted a in his seat a bit uncomfortably.

"Alright that's one apple juice and one sweet tea!" The whole time she wrote the order she kept eye contact with Momo. All Nitori could think was '_Go away!' _and he felt horrible for it. He could trust Momo right? Nitori's inner question was answered when Momo, out of habit kept his eyes locked on the waitress as she walked away. Nitori felt a huge pang in his heart. Was Momo only using him because he couldn't get a girl? If he could get a girl how fast would he drop him? He felt his eyes water. This whole thing was a huge mistake. He should have never gotten himself involved with a straight guy.

"What's wrong Nitori-Senpai? You're being very quiet!" When Momo reached across the table to take his hands Nitori pulled his back. "S-Senpai?"

"I'm back with your drinks," The waitress interrupted with a smile and placed the drinks down in front of them.

"Arigato," Momo grinned and as he stared at the waitress he felt himself blush a little. "You're really kawaii."

As soon as the words left his lips Nitori quickly stood from his seat. "I'm going back to the dorm!"

"Nitori-senpai," Momo looked a little hurt apparently he didn't catch what he said to the waitress.

"You can't just ask me out on a date and then flirt with girls Momo! If you're straight that's fine but don't lead me on! I've been hurt enough and it's not fair!

"Senpai..."

"We're you just using me because you couldn't get a girl's number?" Nitori shouted, his voice was shaking with emotion, tears streaming down his chubby, childlike cheeks.

"Senpai that's not..."

"If you did get a girl's number how fast would you dump me?"

"Senpai... calm do..."

"How fast," he shouted.

Momo felt afraid, obviously he hurt senpai but he didn't know how. He was confused and hurt by Nitori's accusations. Before Momo could say anymore Nitori bolted off.

"Senpai..."

"Well, if you are straight," the waitress started as she sat down in Nitori's place. "I get off in a few hours. We could go do something fun."

Momo looked at the girl, and then back toward the direction where Nitori ran, then back at the girl. She was the first girl to really show interest in him... but he couldn't shake his senpai out of his head. He couldn't do this to him. He didn't want to be that kind of person.

Momo jumped out of his seat and ran off toward the direction Nitori ran. "Senpai!"

Nitori continued to run until he got back into the dorm and dialed Sousuke's number. He slid down the door to the dorm until he was crouched, praying that Sousuke would pick up.

"Ai-Chan?"

"Papa-san," Nitori whined with a sniffle.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Who do I have to beat up?"

The last bit actually made Nitori giggle a bit through his tears. After he couched him Nitori and Sousuke developed a little father-son relationship. Sousuke became very protective over him. In many ways Sousuke was a better "father" to Nitori than his actual father.

"I'm an idiot Papa-San..."

"What did you do?"

"I told Momo I would go on a date with him."

"Momo asked you out?"

"Hai."

"Let me guess, the date didn't go well?"

"He hit on our waitress!" Nitori wailed.

"Jerk..."

"Hai!"

"Well, screw him. You can do better Nitori. He really shouldn't have jerked you around like that. I'm going to have to have a little talk with him."

"Yeah... my heart hurts papa-san... I really liked him..."

"The pain goes away eventually... I of all people should know that."

"Papa-san..." Nitori paused for a few moments. "I loved Rin too..."

"I know you did... we both lost him to Nanase-kun..."

"Hai..."

"I decided to move on myself..."

"You did!?"

"Hai... Tachibana-san and I ended up rooming together at the college... and one thing led to another."

"Congratulations Papa-San!"

"Arigato... I just wish Momo could have been your person to move on with."

"Me too..."

Nitori and Sousuke's conversation got interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Nitori-Senpai are you in there!? Please talk to me!"

"I'll call you back Papa-San... Momo is knocking at the door."

"Alright... call me later and let me know what happened."

"I will..." Nitori hung up with Sousuke and hesitantly opened the door. As soon as he did, Momo rushed into his arms and forced his lips onto his. Nitori tried his best to push him off but found he couldn't. The frustration of the situation caused tears to start streaming down his face again. Just how does Momo feel about him. After a few moments Momo pulled away to hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry I made you cry senpai..."

"Just how do you feel about me Momo..." Nitori sniffled. "Do you like me, are you just using me... what do you want from me?"

"I love you Senpai..."

"You... love me...?"

"Hai senpai!"

Nitori felt tears well up in his eyes again, this time happy tears, he positioned his head so he could listen to the steady beat of his heart.

"I love you too Momo..."


End file.
